Former love and New Love
by LadyGlee
Summary: Les Régionales approchent et tous les anciens reviennent à McKinley coacher les nouveaux. Des amoureux se retrouvent et d'autres se découvrent !


**Voilà une petite fiction avec deux histoires d'amour qui me tiennent à coeur même si je n'écris pas beaucoup dessus. Et oui, c'est plus facile d'inventer du début à la fin une love story qui n'existe pas qu'une déjà scénarisée par Glee.**

**Bonne lecture et la review est toujours votre amie !**

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Rachel et Brody avaient rompu. La jeune femme avait découvert l'activité secrète de son copain (plus exactement, on lui avait soufflé) et avait décidé de rompre ne supportant pas le mensonge. Brody avait également senti qu'elle lui mentait sur ses sentiments. Rachel était sortie avec lui dans le seul but d'oublier qu'elle aimait toujours. Au cours de leur confrontation houleuse, Brody lui avait expliqué que c'était son ex petit copain qui était à l'origine de son œil au beurre noir. La jeune femme n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles et n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle y pensait. Elle était touchée par ce geste. Toutefois elle n'avait pas osé appeler Finn pour le remercier ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Leur relation était un peu tendue depuis qu'ils avaient officiellement rompu. Mais ses sentiments pour le jeune homme n'avaient pas disparu. Loin de là. C'était entre autre pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé. De plus elle ne savait où lui en était.

**OooOooOooOooO**

A Lima Finn était dans l'attente. Deux semaines qu'il espérait un coup de fil de Rachel. Il savait qu'elle était au courant de son rôle actif dans sa rupture. Santana et Kurt le lui avaient dit. En plus après ce qui s'était passé au non-mariage de Will et Emma, il avait eu l'espoir d'une seconde chance. A l'évidence il s'était trompé.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Dans la semaine, Rachel reçut un coup de téléphone de Will. Il lui proposa de venir coacher avec tous les anciens le Glee club pour les Régionales. Toute excitée, elle accepta sans hésiter. Ce fut seulement en raccrochant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait revoir Finn.

Ce dernier secondait Will depuis le milieu de l'année et était très content de ce nouveau statut. Il prit la nouvelle de cette arrivée assez bien, partagé entre la joie de revoir ses anciens amis et l'appréhension de rencontrer Rachel.

**OooOooOooOooO**

La jeune femme débarqua à Lima tard dans la journée de dimanche. Dès le lendemain, elle se rendit au lycée prête à conseiller les petits nouveaux. Elle pénétra dans l'auditorium le stress au ventre. Un flot de souvenir remonta à la surface : Finn, leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, sa demande en mariage et enfin leur rupture. Elle chassa ses souvenirs puis alla saluer tout le monde avant de s'installer à côté de Kurt. Finn lui avait fait la bise comme si de rien n'était et maintenant il lui faisait face. La jeune femme ne put soutenir son regard et se mit à détailler la relève.

- Bon, commença Will après avoir fait les présentations. On va commencer par faire des binômes de travail. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant le concours samedi donc on fait les derniers réglages.

Il constitua les pairs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus que Marley, Rachel, Jake et Finn.

- Vous quatre, vous bosserez ensembles. Marley et Jake ouvriront la compétition avec un duo comme vous l'avez si souvent fait. Je compte donc sur vous pour les conseiller.

Rachel qui pensait pouvoir éviter un maximum Finn se retrouvait à travailler avec. Bien malgré elle, son cœur s'emballa.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'isolèrent pour commencer à travailler. Le thème de cette année était ''Passé, Présent, Futur''. Le duo ouvrant la compétition se ferait sur _A Thousand Years_, chanson qui collait parfaitement au thème. Les deux coachs demandèrent à leurs protégés de leur faire une démo afin de juger leur performance. Jake et Marley se lancèrent quelque peu intimidés.

Rachel les observa et écouta attentivement. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Une tension énorme se dégageait des deux chanteurs. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

- Très bien tous les deux, déclara Finn. Vous chantez super bien, c'est très propre mais je ne sais pas... Il manque quelque chose.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Rachel. Il y a une alchimie indéniable entre vous mais vous ne l'exploitez pas. Si vous voulez gagner, il va falloir remédier à ça. Lâchez-vous ! Bougez ! Dansez !

- On dirait deux playmobils avec un balai dans le derrière, cria Santana qui passait par là.

- Merci Santana, on se passera de tes commentaires, renchérit Rachel.

- Mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, ajouta Finn. Vous ne pouvez pas passer toute la chanson immobiles osant à peine vous regarder. Il faut vous faire plaisir sur scène ! Bon je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Réfléchissez à ça et on se voit demain.

Les deux jeunes remercièrent leurs coachs et partirent. Rachel s'apprêtait à faire de même mais fut stoppée par Finn.

- Rachel ! Attends s'il te plaît ! J'aimerai qu'on parle.

- Très bien. Je commence. Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait. Alors... Merci

- De rien. Je pensais que tu téléphonerais...

- J'avais besoin de temps.

- Je comprends. Et maintenant ?

- Je suis là pour coacher la chorale. Et j'aimerai le faire avec toi sans que ça soit bizarre entre nous.

- Ok. Ça me va, répondit Finn sachant que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, scellant ainsi leur accord tacite.

- Un café ça te dit ?

Rachel opina de la tête et ils prirent le chemin du Lima Bean. Cafés en main ils s'installèrent à une table.

- Alors ? demanda Finn. Tu penses quoi de nos successeurs ?

- Ils sont doués ! Jake et Marley me font penser à nous avant nos premières Régionales. Mais, dis-moi si je me trompe, c'est électrique entre eux ?

- C'est le cas. C'est compliqué leur histoire. Jake est sorti avec Kitty, la cheerleadeuse blonde alors que Marley était très intéressée par lui. Jake aussi d'ailleurs mais il a eu peur. Bref, il s'est rendu compte qu'il faisait une erreur, a rompu avec Kitty. Quand il a voulu abordé Marley il l'a aperçu avec Ryder en train de s'embrasser.

- Et tu sais ça comment toi ? s'étonna Rachel.

- Jake s'est confié à Puck qui m'a raconté toute l'histoire car ça lui en rappelait une autre, répondit Finn en posant un regard insistant sur la jeune femme.

C'était vrai. Il leur était arrivé presque la même chose la première année du Glee club : Jesse, Finn et elle.

- Et ils en sont où ?

- Jake est jaloux, Marley est triste et anxieuse. Ils se dévorent des yeux mais rien ne se passe.

- Il va falloir qu'ils discutent sinon le numéro va être mauvais !

- Tu sais comment sont les Puckerman ? Butés au possible !

- Et bien demande à Noah de parler avec son frère. Si nos deux tourtereaux ne règlent pas leurs problèmes, on court à la catastrophe.

Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un moment afin de mettre en place un programme de répétition avant de se séparer.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le jour suivant Finn alla à la rencontre de Puck.

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse pour rendre Rachel jalouse ? Désolé, ce n'est pas trop mon tripe.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non sérieusement. Il faut que tu parles avec ton frère de Marley.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Comme tu sais ils sont en duo. Une chanson d'amour pour être précis. Ils sont gênés, osent à peine se regarder. On peut ressentir à la fois le désir qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre mais il y a également un froid. Il faut qu'ils s'expliquent si on ne veut pas que ça explose au mauvais moment.

- Oh ! Tu ne veux pas que Jake saute sur Marley en plein milieu du numéro ? demanda Puck faisant référence aux Nationales deux ans plus tôt.

- Exact, fit Finn en foudroyant son ami du regard.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Puck rejoint Ryder qu'il coachait et Finn se rendit à l'auditorium.

- Bon, commença Rachel. Puisque tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer. On va vous passer plusieurs vidéos des compétitions précédentes. Vous verrez ainsi ce qu'il faut faire ou pas.

La première vidéo fut lancée. _Faithfully_. Rachel se souvint immédiatement de la déclaration que Finn lui avait fait juste avant d'entrée sur scène. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle comprit qu'il y pensait lui aussi. Vint ensuite le duo de Sam et Quinn puis de nouveau l'un des leurs. _Pretending_. La musique prit fin et on put alors voir Finn l'embrasser.

Rachel coupa rapidement la vidéo embarrassée.

- Voilà un exemple de ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire sur scène, expliqua-t-elle en regardant fixement Finn. Laissez la passion, le désir s'exprimer dans la chanson et uniquement dans la chanson.

- Parce que vous pensez réellement qu'un truc pareil pourrait nous arriver ? Demanda Jake.

- Oui nous le pensons tous les deux, lui répondit Finn.

Jake qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse détourna le regard de ses coachs pour venir le poser sur Marley qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Maintenant je veux que vous mettiez à profit ce que vous venez de voir, annonça Rachel.

- Vous ne voulez pas nous montrer en live ? questionna le jeune Puckerman qui ne se sentait pas capable de chanter tout de suite après la réponse de son mentor.

Finn interrogea Rachel du regard et celle-ci accepta. Ils se hissèrent sur scène avant de commencer à chanter.

**Juste Give Me A Reason**

_**Rachel  
**_

******Right from the start****  
********You were a thief you stole my heart****  
********And I'm your willing victim****  
********I let you see the parts of me****  
********That weren't all that pretty****  
********And with every touch you fixed them****  
********Now you've been talking in your sleep****  
********Things you never say to me****  
********Tell me that you've had enough****  
********Of our love, our love**

******Just give me a reason****  
********Just a little bit's enough****  
********Just a second we're not broken just bent****  
********And we can learn to love again****  
********It's in the stars****  
********It's been written in the scars on our hearts****  
********Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again**

**__****Finn (Rachel)**

**I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from********  
****I thought that we were fine********  
(****Oh we had everything)********  
****Your head is running wild again********  
****My dear we still have everything********  
****And its all in your mind********  
****(Yeah but this is happening)********  
****You've been having real bad dreams********  
****Oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me********  
****Oh oh**

Les deux chanteurs se tournèrent autour, s'esquivèrent, s'observèrent. Chacun sentit un flot d'émotions le submergeait, le cœur s'emballant au rythme de la musique.

**_Finn & Rachel_****  
There's nothing more than empty sheets********  
****Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love**

******Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**

**__****Finn****  
I never stop  
You're still written in the scars on my hearts**

**__****Finn & Rachel********  
Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again**

**__****Rachel**

******Oh tear ducts and rust**

**__****Finn****  
********I'll fix it for us**

**__****Rachel****  
********We're collecting dust but our love's enough**

**__****Finn****  
********You're holding it in****  
**_**Rachel**_

******You're pouring a drink**

**__****Finn****  
********No nothing is as bad as it seems****  
**_**Rachel**_

******We'll come clean****  
**

Leur voix ne firent plus qu'une, leur corps se rapprochèrent, attirés comme des aimants.

_**Rachel & Finn (x2)**_

******Just give me a reason****  
********Just a little bit's enough****  
********Just a second we're not broken just bent****  
********And we can learn to love again****  
********It's in the stars****  
********It's been written in the scars on our hearts****  
********We're not broken just bent****  
********And we can learn to love again****  
**

Finn attrapa pas la main de sa belle, enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

******Ooooh we can learn to love again **

******We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.**

La musique prit fin mais les deux amis continuèrent de se dévisager.

- Hum, hum,fit quelqu'un.

Rachel se recula peu fière de s'être laissée aller.

- A vous !

Jake et Marley se mirent à chanter à leur tour. Ils se laissèrent aller, prenant plus de plaisir que la dernière fois. Mais leur gestes étaient loin d'être naturels.

Finn applaudit, les félicita pour leur progrès. Ils décidèrent de continuer le lendemain.

Jake sortit de l'auditorium, un sourire éclatant dessiné sur son visage. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de Marley. Il aurait presque pu lui prendre la main s'il ne s'était pas souvenu que deux semaines auparavant il l'avait surpris dans les bras de Ryder.

- Alors frangin, on rêvasse ? demanda Puck. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux ?

- Je sors de répét'.

- Oh, donc tu étais avec Marley ! Ça va mieux entre vous ?

- Pas tellement. On ne sait pas parlé depuis qu'elle a embrassé Ryder.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi.

- Il me semble que vous ne sortiez pas ensembles donc elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis tu sortais avec Kitty. Si tu n'avais pas été idiot, tu n'aurais pas fait le con en sortant avec la cheerleadeuse.

- Je suis stupide parfois.

- C'est de famille je te rassure, déclara Puck en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

- Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tu lui parles et surtout tu lui expliques pourquoi t'as été un con.

- D'accord, merci.

Alors que Puck quittait son frère Marley passait dans le couloirs. Jake l'interpella.

- Marley !

- Oui ?

- On peut parler ?

- Si tu veux.

Ils sortirent du lycée et s'assirent face à face sur une des tables dehors.

- Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Tu penses quoi des répétitions avec Finn et Rachel ?

- C'est sympa. Ils ont pleins de conseils à nous donner et de choses à nous apprendre.

- C'est vrai...

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? demanda Marley en se levant.

- Non attends ! Je repensais à ce que Rachel nous a dit. Le fait qu'il y ait une alchimie entre nous mais qu'on ne l'exploite pas. Qu'on est passionné mais qu'on ne s'en sert pas.

- Oui et ?

- J'aimerais qu'on donne le meilleur de nous mais je pense qu'il faut mettre les choses à plat avant. J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose.

- Pas vraiment. C'est juste que tu m'as déçu. Mais ça va passer.

- Quand ça ? l'interrogea Jake étonné.

- Tu te rappelles le duo dans le gradin ? Et bien, j'ai cru bêtement que tu allais m'embrasser. Que je te plaisais. Je me faisais clairement des films puisque tu es sorti avec Kitty.

- En réalité ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Mais, j'ai pris peur. Va savoir pourquoi ! J'ai compris mon erreur et j'ai rompu. Je voulais aller te voir, te dire que j'avais été un imbécile. Quand j'en ai eu enfin le courage, je t'ai surprise dans les bras de Ryder. Alors je n'ai rien fait. Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous.

- Tu nous as vu ? Mais il n'y a absolument rien entre Ryder et moi. Il m'a embrassé par surprise. On est seulement ami. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'adressais plus la parole ?

- C'est bête hein ? J'étais jaloux.

Jake prit la main de Marley dans la sienne puis se leva pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'attira à lui et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il replaça ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

- Tant que tu ne fais pas ça sur scène ça me va, déclara Marley en rigolant.

- Mmm, je pourrais être tenté si tu me regardes comme tu le fais maintenant.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'était étrange entre Finn et Rachel tout à l'heure ? demanda la jeune femme en embrassant Jake.

- C'était chaud oui ! Ils meurent d'envie de se sauter dessus c'est évident ! Mais ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous, on doit tout déchirer pour gagner !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain, lorsque Rachel et Finn se rendirent aux répétitions, ils remarquèrent tout de suite que la relation entre Jake et Marley avait évolué. Ils se tenaient par la main et leurs yeux pétillaient. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire mais ils étaient heureux pour eux.

- Aujourd'hui c'est notre dernière séance de coaching particulière. Demain et vendredi seront consacrés au numéro de groupe. Donnez tout ce que vous avez mais je ne me fais aucun soucis, déclara Rachel en enclenchant la musique.

Et elle avait bien raison. Tout naturellement, Jake fit tournoyer Marley, la prit dans ses bras et la fit danser. Sans jamais devenir trop intimes. Le juste milieu entre passion et désir fougueux.

Les applaudissements fusèrent. Finn et Rachel étaient fiers d'être à l'origine de ce duo parfait. Ils n'avaient plus aucun conseil à donner et leur souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Les deux derniers jours passèrent à toute allure et le samedi arriva bien trop vite au goût de tout le monde.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chacun se préparait en coulisse, priant pour ne pas oublier leurs pas ou paroles. Marley et Jake prirent place derrière le rideau quelques minutes avant de monter sur scène. Marley sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle se mit à trembler sous les yeux impuissant de Jake. Rachel s'approcha de sa protégée la prenant à part pour la calmer et donner ses derniers conseils. Finn fit de même avec Jake.

- Il faut absolument que tu la rassures. Elle ne tiendra pas le coup sinon.

- Et je fais ça comment ?

- Fais-toi confiance, tu sais exactement quoi faire.

Finn s'éclipsa. Marley rejoint sa place tout comme Jake. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la jeune femme toujours tremblante.

- Je n'y arriverai pas...balbutia-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es forte, tu peux le faire !

- Non, non...

- Marley, regarde-moi. J'ai confiance en toi. Dis-toi que c'est seulement toi et moi.

Jake s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres sentant le corps de Marley se détendre contre le sien.

- Je t'aime Marley, tout va bien se passer.

Surprise la jeune femme lui sourit avant de déclarer :

- Je t'aime aussi Jake.

Ils reprirent leur place. Le rideau se leva au moment où les premières notes de piann s'élevèrent. Ils commencèrent à chanter.

**A Thousand Years**

**Marley:**  
**The day we met,**  
**Frozen I held my breath**  
**Right from the start**  
**I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...**  
**...beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
**But watching you stand alone?**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

Ils étaient dans une bulle. Plus rien ne comptait que l'instant présent. La peur avait quitté Marley qui prenait plaisir à être sur scène.

**Marley & Jake:**  
**One step closer**

**Marley:**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Jake:**  
**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**

**Marley & Jake:**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take**

**Jake:**  
**away**  
**What's standing in front**

**Marley & Jake:**  
**Of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**  
**One step closer**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**  
**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**  
**Ooooh, Ooooh,**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**  
**Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh**  
**One step closer**

**Marley:**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you**

**Jake & Marley:**  
**for a thousand more**  
**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**  
**I will love you**  
**A thousand years**  
**Mmmm, Mmmm**

Ils avaient appliqué tous les conseils de leurs coachs. Rachel et Finn les avaient regardé se souvenant de l'effet que ça faisait d'être sur scène. Finn avait même glissé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Vint ensuite le numéro de groupe. Les New Directions se produisirent avec passion sous les yeux admiratifs de leurs mentors.

L'attente des résultats se fit dans l'excitation et le stress. Les juges remontèrent enfin sur scène et annoncèrent enfin les grands gagnants.

- Et les vainqueurs sont...(roulements de tambour) les New Directions !

La joie éclata au sein de l'équipe. Marley sauta dans les bras de Jake et l'embrassa. Tout comme Rachel qui prit dans ses bras Finn. Ce dernier ne put résister plus longtemps. Il prit possession de la bouche de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire. Ils se regardèrent puis allèrent féliciter les membres de la chorale. Pour fêter cette victoire, Rachel invita tout le monde chez elle.

**OooOooOooOooO**

La fête battait son plein. On dansait, on chantait, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Rachel alla s'asseoir à côté de Kurt.

- Alors Finn et toi c'est reparti comme en quarante ?

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda précipitamment la jeune femme.

- Je vous ai vu. Il te faisait du bouche à bouche !

- Kurt ! Bon j'admets qu'on s'est peut-être embrassé mais...

- Donc j'ai raison !

- Non ! C'était juste un baiser !

- Tu mens très mal Beery, lança Puck qui passait derrière eux.

- Oh la ferme Noah ! cria la jeune femme avant de reprendre. On n'a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé...

- Vous êtes de vraies bourriques tous le deux ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, c'est quoi le problème ? Finn ! appela Kurt. Rachel veut te parler !

- Je vais te tuer, chuchota-t-elle.

Finn prit la place de Kurt qui leur adressa un clin d'oeil.

- Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?

- Pas vraiment mais puisque t'es là. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé tout à l'heure ? interrogea la jeune femme timidement.

- Parce que, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé je t'aime toujours Rachel.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens attendant une réaction de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Moi aussi. Si je suis sortie avec Brody c'était dans l'espoir de t'oublier. Mais mes sentiments n'ont jamais disparu. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, je t'aime Finn !

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard tendre avant de s'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué, déclara Finn.

- Toi aussi.

Le jeune homme s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Cette fois, l'intensité du baiser fut telle, qu'elle en aurait fait rougir plus d'un.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je me suis fait un petit plaisir en resortant le Finchel qui, perso me manque.**

**Une review pour me donner votre avis ? **


End file.
